Climb
Use this skill to scale a cliff, to get to a window on the second story of a building, or to climb up an antenna array after falling out of an airway at the bottom of a floating city. Skill Traits You can take 10 while climbing, but you can’t take 20.}} Skill Applications Accelerated Climbing Saga Edition Core Rules|page=64}} You try to climb more quickly than normal, but you take a −5 penalty on Climb checks. Accelerated climbing allows you to climb at your full speed as a full-round action. You can move half that far—one-half your speed—as a move action. Catching Yourself When Falling Saga Edition Core Rules|page=64}} It’s practically impossible to catch yourself on a wall while falling. Make a Climb check (DC = the wall’s DC +20) to do so. A slope is relatively easier to catch yourself on (DC = the slope’s DC + 10). Climb Surface Saga Edition Core Rules|page=64}} With each successful Climb check, you can advance up, down, or across a slope or a wall or other steep incline (or even a ceiling with handholds). A slope is considered to be any incline of less than 60 degrees; a wall is any incline of 60 degrees or steeper. You can climb at one-half of your speed as a full-round action. You can move half that far—one-fourth of your speed—as a move action. A failed Climb check indicates that you make no progress, and a check that fails by 5 or more means that you fall from whatever height you have already attained. The DC of the check depends on the circumstances of the climb: Since you can’t move to avoid an attack while climbing, opponents get a +2 bonus on attack rolls against you, and you lose any Dexterity bonus to your Reflex defense. Any time you take damage while climbing, make a Climb check against the DC of the slope or wall. Failure means you fall from your current height and sustain the appropriate falling damage. Climbing in Low or High Gravity Knights of the Old Republic|page=30}} When climbing in low-gravity environments, Climb DCs are halved and movement is double. When climbing in high-gravity environments, DCs are doubled and climb speed is halved (minimum 1 square). Extreme Conditions Climbing in extreme conditions (high altitude, weather, temperature, or unusual climbing surfaces) brings additional challenges. Proper climbing and survival gear is required. Extreme conditions can increase the DC by 5 for each circumstance in addition to the regular DC modifiers. Specialized climbing gear can negate these penalties to Climb checks under those conditions; typically, such gear costs the same as a field kit. Making Handholds and Footholds Saga Edition Core Rules|page=64}} You can make your own handholds and footholds by pounding pitons into a wall. Doing so takes 1 minute per piton and one piton is needed per meter. As with any surface with handholds and footholds, a wall with pitons in it has a DC of 15. In the same way, a climber with an ice axe or similar implement can cut handholds or footholds in an ice wall. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed